


Roxas's Treat

by Proxima_Centauri



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slushies, Strawberries, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxima_Centauri/pseuds/Proxima_Centauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you steal my car just to get a slushie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxas's Treat

"That'll be two dollars and sixty-nine cents."

The proper amount of money was counted out, and soon Roxas was walking out of the convenience mart with his super-sized strawberry slushie. He trotted to the parking spot farthest away from the door and got into the black firebird he'd arrived in, happy slurping away on the frozen treat before starting the car and driving down the road at a moderate speed.

Soon he arrived at a fairly nice apartment building and walked around back, entering through the screen door and throwing the keys on the table next to the couch. "I'm home!" He called out to the house.

"You took my car." A redhead stumbled out of the kitchen, hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Keys are on the table. Were you cooking?" Roxas asked, the straw from his prize still in his mouth as the contents stained his lips red.

"Someone's gotta do it, ya know." Axel pulled the tie from his crimson locks and straightened it out again. He eyed Roxas's treat curiously. "Did you steal my car just to get a slushie?"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled and flopped on the couch, grinning. Two seconds later, the oversized cup was seized from his hands. "Hey!"

Axel took an experimental sip of the substance. "Hm, it's pretty good. I've never had this flavor before, I've always gotten cherry."

"Go get your own!" Roxas jumped for the treat and Axel held it up just out of the blonde's reach. Roxas grabbed onto Axel's arm and tried pulling it down, only to have the slurpee change hands and still be held high above his head. "C'mon, Ax!"

"Just let me have a little bit." Axel requested. The blonde kept protesting until finally the taller of the two pushed the slushie into Roxas's hands and said he would be right back. He reappeared from the kitchen a few seconds later with another clear straw.

"We'll share, okay?" He stated and pulled Roxas onto the couch before inserting his straw beside Roxas's. The blonde looked at him as he took an experimental sip, smiling as he tasted the new flavor. "Strawberry, right?"

"Axel…" Roxas looked at the redhead, who turned to look back at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Stealing your slushie like you stole my car. Got it memorized? Axel took a large gulp of the treat. "Damn it, brain freeze!" He swore and clutched at his head.

Roxas laughed. "That's what you get for stealing things."

"What's your penalty, then?" Axel shook his head a few times until the cold feeling was gone from his head.

"You're probably going to guard your keys with your life for about a week, keeping me stuck here until you forget about it." Roxas shrugged and slurped away. Axel mimicked the shrug, pulling the blonde closer so he could partake in the treat as well through his own straw. Once the slushie was gone Axel moved on to Roxas's mouth, his tongue slipping inside to get the full flavor of his newest delight.

"Now you're just being greedy." Roxas panted, out of breath, as he moved the nearly-forgotten cup aside to prevent the straws from stabbing him.

Axel grinned. "Maybe." He leaned down again to taste the remnants of the strawberry flavoring on Roxas's lips.


End file.
